


A Mother’s Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. One of Negans wives is pregnant and scared to tell negan. Being scared she runs away afraid of Negans rejection. He somehow finds out and finds her.





	A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. One of Negans wives is pregnant and scared to tell negan. Being scared she runs away afraid of Negans rejection. He somehow finds out and finds her.

Becoming a father didn’t ever cross Negan’s mind. Not once had he shown an interest in fatherhood, or raising a child. You’d come along after he’d already accumulated a handful of wives. None of them had mentioned it, either. So, you never hoped to have a child in this life. You knew that it wasn’t safe either way, but becoming a mother was something that you’d always dreamed of. You couldn’t simply shut those dreams down completely.

Just six months into your ‘marriage’ with Negan, you realized that you were pregnant. Standing in the bathroom, your hands were on the sides of the sinks, your head hanging down. You were terrified. Would Negan simply have you dealt with? Would he get rid of the baby? Your baby?

Your hand went to your still unchanged stomach protectively. Taking a deep breath, you looked up at the mirror. “ _Shit_.” You breathed, knowing you had to run. 

* * *

Negan moved through the Sanctuary, a smirk on his face. He was looking for you, craving the touch that only you seemed to have. There was something about how you felt when you were wrapped around him, and he was aching for it.

Turning the corner to the hall where your room was, he began to whistle, in a good mood. Until he opened your door. You never had been one to spend much time with the others, preferring to read alone in your room.

He raised an eyebrow, deciding to look elsewhere for you.

* * *

You didn’t take more than you could comfortably carry, not wanting to slow yourself down. You’d heard the talk of another group, and part of you hoped to find them. Whether or not they accepted you, and Negan’s child, was another story altogether.

During a guard change, you’d managed to slip out, unnoticed. You didn’t risk being spotted, hurrying away, to the first batch of trees you saw. On your left thigh was a dagger, on your right a small gun. In your bag was some food, one change of clothes, and ammo. It would be difficult, especially as you progressed, but you were determined.

When you realized that you were going to be a mother, that’s what mattered. Your child having a fighting chance.

* * *

By that evening, Negan was fuming. You were gone, and there was no signs of why you took off, or where you went. He’d gathered some of his men, and was pacing, hands on his hips. “Now, I don’t fuckin’ know _how_ this happened, I don’t fuckin’ know _why_ , and I sure as shit don’t fuckin’ know where she went. What I _do_ know is first thing in the fuckin’ morning, we’re headin’ out, and we’re gonna fuckin’ find her.” He ground out. “I don’t care how fuckin’ long it takes, either.”

A few of his men looked around, a bit nervous, and a bit confused as to why he was so determined to find you. No one dared to ask, however.

* * *

While it had only been a couple weeks since you’d left the Sanctuary, it felt like much longer. Every choice you made had a bigger impact than what it seemed. You needed to eat enough to make sure that you not only had the energy to keep moving, but to nourish your unborn child. However, you needed to ration your food enough that you didn’t run out too quickly, as there was no way of knowing when you’d come across much more.

For the most part, you did your best to stay near the stream. You’d found it early on in your trek, and it was a slight comfort that you’d be able to find your way back should you become that desperate.

Sitting in an old, run down, creaky cabin, you sighed. The tail end of a rainstorm was overhead, so you’d decided that this would be your shelter for a day or two. Getting caught in the mud, or sliding down a small incline would be a risk that you weren’t taking.

* * *

For two weeks, Negan looked for you. He didn’t know what it was, but something told him he needed to. None of the men questioned him, not wanting to risk winding up like the walkers they killed. They would branch out now and then, fanning away from the stream. Negan knew you weren’t stupid, and you’d want access to water. His best bet was this stream. 

His boots were muddy, leaves and grass stuck to the bottoms, as he trekked through the trees. Lucille was clutched in his right hand, just waiting to come into contact with some decaying walkers skull. Bits of rotting flesh was stuck to the barbed wire that he’d wrapped around the wood.

* * *

You jerked awake when you heard the front door being rattled. Breathing heavily, you grabbed your gun, slowly getting up. Pulling the hammer back on your gun, you licked your lips and moved towards the small window that was mostly boarded over. There was a small opening, enough for you to peer through it, just towards the bottom.

Your eyes went wide when you saw Negan and a few of his men standing there. It took you a minute to decide what to do. Swallowing, you put the safety back in place and moved to open the door. You were chewing your lip as you opened it, coming face to face with Negan. “Well, well, well…” He let out a humorless chuckle.

“Get in here.” You sighed, wanting to get the door shut again. Stepping aside, you watched them walk in one by one. As soon as the last one passed you, you quickly shut the door and secured it again.

His eyes scanned the little cabin before he turned back towards you. “So, care to tell me _why_ you just took off?” He watched you, looking for any little tell. “Just slipping out without a fuckin’ word?”

Wrapping your arms around yourself, your eyes fell. “I was trying to avoid that, actually.” You told him quietly. “That’s why I left.”

Negan took a small step forward, his eyes never leaving you. “Talk. _Now_.” His voice was low, and stern.

Looking up at him, he could see the fear in your eyes as they watered. “I’m pregnant.” You whispered, your voice shaking slightly. “Probably about three and a half months along.”

The room seemed oddly quiet, everyone’s eyes on you. “I’m sorry, I could have sworn you just said you’re fuckin’ _pregnant_.” When you felt a tear roll down your cheek, you nodded, terrified about how he was going to react. “Care to tell me what the hell you were _thinkin_ ’? Leavin’ somewhere fuckin’ safe? With _my_ kid?” His jaw was tight, his eyes ablaze with anger.

“I didn’t want to have to get rid of the baby.” You admitted, saying it out loud for the first time.

His face went from fury to confusion. “Where the _fuck_ would you even get the idea that you’d have to get rid of my kid?” Hearing him put it like that made your heart break a bit more.

You shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d want us.” You saw the moment realization washed over his face, understanding everything with that one short sentence.


End file.
